ANIKI (Kagami Taiga Version)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [INCEST] - [Taiga x Readers] / Kumpulan drabbles singkat mengenai kehidupanmu bersama dengan Kakakmu, Kagami Taiga. /Mind to RnR?/ Chapter 2 update!
1. Habit

**PAIRING : Kagami Taiga x Readers/YOU**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Family, Comfort/hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan drabbles singkat mengenai kehidupanmu bersama dengan Kakakmu, ****Kagami Taiga****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Special for 'Arisa-chan'_ yang _request_ FF Aniki Versi Kagami Taiga.**

**Ini dia FFnya. Semoga kamu suka ya! :-)**

**Umumnya aku persembahkan untuk semua _readers_ yang mengidolakan Kagami, termasuk aku sendiri :-D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANIKI (Kagami Taiga Version)**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>][-1. Habit-][ <strong>

"[name]-_chan_, cepat bangunkan _Aniki_mu! Ini sudah jam 8. Kalian bisa terlambat pergi ke sekolah." Ujar Ibumu.

"_Oka-san_ saja yang membangunkannya." Ujarmu ogah-ogahan. Menggigit roti berlapis selai coklat kesukaanmu.

"Jangan begitu, sayang! _Oka-san_ sedang terburu-buru, harus pergi menemani _Otou-san_ dinas ke luar kota." Ibumu terlihat sibuk merias dan merapihkan diri, sedangkan Ayahmu hanya tersenyum santai sembari meminum kopi buatan Sang istri.

"Berapa hari?" Tanyamu seraya meneguk segelas susu coklat sebagai penutup sarapan hari ini.

"Tiga hari." Kini Ayahmu yang menjawab. "Baik-baiklah di rumah dan jangan sering bertengkar dengan _Aniki_mu. Kalian harus akur dan saling menjaga satu sama lain." Imbuhnya lagi—mulai memberikan ceramah singkat sebelum pergi.

"Hm, aku mengerti." Kaupun beranjak dari tempat dudukmu. Memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Ayah serta Ibumu. "Tapi aku tak janji ya." Ujarmu lagi—melangkah pergi menuju lantai atas.

"Dasar anak itu!" Ibumu menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan sifatmu yang begitu jauh berbeda dengan dirinya ataupun suaminya.

Dewasa, acuh, dan mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Itulah sifatmu. Sedangkan Kakakmu—_**Taiga**_, mempunyai sifat yang keras kepala, tak mau kalah, dan ceroboh. Sungguh jauh berbeda bukan? Padahal yang menjadi kakak disini adalah ia, namun justru sifat dan kepribadianmu lebih menjanjikan dibandingkan dirinya.

"Bangun!" Kau mengguncang kasar tubuh lelaki bertubuh kekar yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut hangatnya.

"Enghh ..." Lelaki itu tak bergeming. Ia tetap tertidur dengan nyenyak seakan tak ada gangguan di sekitarnya.

"Tck, benar-benar! Kau tidur seperti orang mati saja." Ketusmu merasa semua usaha untuk membangunkan Sang kakak sia-sia belaka. Kau duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sembari memikirkan sebuah cara jitu agar Kakakmu yang masih bergelung nyaman diatas tempat tidur segera terbangun.

Sebuah kebiasaan buruk yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Kakakmu itu sangat susah sekali untuk dibangunkan. Dan setiap pagi kau selalu dibuat repot karenanya.

"Hmm..." Kau tersenyum jahat ketika sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalamu. Tanganmu menyingkapkan selimut yang dipakai Taiga kemudian mendekatkan diri tepat di telinganya.

"Kau tahu cerita mengenai gadis tak berkepala yang selalu berkeliaran setiap malam di daerah ini? Aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Ujarmu memulai aksi menakut-nakuti Taiga dengan nada bicara perlahan, menambah suasana semakin seram.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada seorang gadis yang mati terbunuh dengan tubuh tanpa kepala yang ditemukan mengambang di sungai." Gerak tubuh Taiga mulai gelisah ketika telinganya menangkap suaramu meski masih samar.

"Setelah kejadian itu ... Para warga sering mengalami hal mistis. Setiap tengah malam, pintu rumah mereka selalu ada yang mengetuk. Dan kau tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu?" Kaupun tersenyum puas melihat Taiga yang mulai berkeringat dan terlihat tak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Gadis tanpa kepala itulah yang melakukannya. Ia masih mencari kepalanya yang belum ditemukan dan menanyakannya pada semua orang. Kini ia akan mengetuk pintu kamarmu. TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..."

"Arrgghhh tidak ..." Teriak Taiga histeris. Terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang mengucur membasahi dahi sampai ke leher. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan yang luar biasa, pucat dan mengkhawatirkan.

"Akhirnya bangun juga." Kau kembali memasang wajah dingin. "Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap! Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau terlalu lama." Segera membalikkan tubuhmu hendak pergi darisana, namun sepasang lengan mendekapmu dari belakang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" Ujar Taiga heboh. "Kau harus menemaniku mandi!" Pelukkannya mengerat.

"_Baka_, lepaskan aku! Mandi saja sendiri sana!" Tukasmu ketus sembari berusaha melepaskan diri.

"_Iie_. Pokoknya kau harus bertanggungjawab karena telah membuat _Aniki_mu ini ketakutan." Taiga langsung menggendongmu layaknya karung beras—berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, membuatmu memekik terkejut dan berontak penuh amarah.

"_Baka__ Aniki_! Turunkan aku sekarang juga atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriakmu penuh penekanan dan ancaman, namun Taiga berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar meski rasa takut masih menyelimuti dirinya.

"Mereka mulai lagi." Ibumu menghela nafas berat mendengar suara teriakkan yang super berisik dari arah kamar anaknya di lantai atas.

Sedangkan Ayahmu hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi ucapan istrinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Baka

**][-2. **_**Baka**_**-][**

Jam istirahat tiba.

Auramu suram. Raut wajahmu sangat menakutkan, membuat semua berjengit tak berani untuk bertanya ataupun mendekatimu. Kejadian tadi pagi sungguh membuatmu _mood_mu buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Taiga benar-benar keterlaluan. Membawamu secara paksa ke kamar mandi hanya untuk menemaninya. Ia sungguh keterlaluan! Ingin rasanya kau menghajar kakakmu itu agar tak lagi bersikap seenak jidatnya. Namun semua percuma. Karena ia sama sekali tak pernah jera, malah semakin menyebalkan saja.

Tak tahukah ia bahwa tadi pagi kau berusaha mati-matian agar tak pingsan karena telah melihat tubuh atletis penuh otot dengan kulit kecoklatan yang menambah keseksian dirinya? Meski hanya sekilas. Karena kau buru-buru menutup mata seraya membalikkan tubuhmu agar membelakanginya.

Dan sial bagimu. Kini kepalamu dipenuhi oleh bayangan tubuh tegap nan berotot milik Taiga yang hanya berbalut celana boxer hitam, berdiri di bawah guyuran air shower sembari membersihkan rambutnya dengan gerak _slowmotion_. Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar sulit untuk dilupakan.

Kau meremas rambutmu keras, berharap bayangan nista yang ada di dalam kepalamu segera menghilang, "_Baka! Baka! Baka!_"

"Kau kenapa, [name]?" Sebuah suara yang begitu kau kenal memasuki indera pendengaranmu. Derap langkah kakinya kian mendekat kearahmu disusul dengan sentuhan hangat di kedua bahumu, "Kau sakit?" Manik merahnya menatapmu khawatir.

Berjengit terkejut dan hampir terjungkal dari kursi yang tengah kau duduki ketika menyadari jarak wajah diantara kalian terlalu dekat. Namun untung saja Taiga menahan tubuhmu agar tak terjatuh.

"_Ba-baka_! Kau membuatku terkejut saja." Ketusmu berusaha terlihat tenang meski nyatanya tak demikian.

"Memangnya aku aku hantu sampai membuatmu terkejut segala?" Dengus Taiga kesal seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sampingmu.

"Ya. Wajahmu memang seperti hantu, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari itu." Ujarmu asal—memutar bola matamu malas. Tak ingin memandang wajah Taiga, berusaha menormalkan diri karena sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi. Menyerang hati serta jantungmu. Dan hal itu tak bisa kau mengerti alasannya. Hanya saja ketika dekat dengan Taiga, perasaan aneh ini selalu muncul. Membingungkan!

"Hoy! Aku ini _Aniki_mu. Berbicara yang sopan padaku." Ujar Taiga dengan volume suara yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Membuat seluruh perhatian orang yang masih ada di kelasmu langsung mengarah pada kalian.

"Berisik sekali kau ini!" Ujarmu seraya membekap erat mulut Taiga. Kau paling tak suka menjadi perhatian orang, namun sepertinya keberadaan Kakakmu telah membuat perhatian mereka tertuju padamu. Dan kau semakin kesal dibuatnya. "Kau membuatku malu saja." Imbuhmu lagi dengan suara lebih pelan.

Taiga tak melakukan pemberontakkan. Ia hanya terdiam menatap wajahmu. Dalam dan tajam. Membuatmu gugup dan salah tingkah. Sudah dipastikan kini wajahmu telah memerah karenanya. Kau segera melepaskan tanganmu dari mulut Taiga, beranjak pergi keluar kelas untuk melarikan diri dari keadaan dan situasi aneh yang melingkupi.

**GREPP**

Taiga memegangi lenganmu, menariknya hingga kalian berdiri saling berhadapan. Ia menatap wajahmu intens seakan mencari tahu sesuatu. Tatapan matanya membuatmu terhanyut, bahkan tubuhmu mendadak kaku ketika tangan besarnya merangkum kedua pipimu. Memajukkan wajahnya mendekat padamu seraya berkata: "Kau benar-benar sedang sakit, [name]. Wajahmu memerah. Aku harus segera membawamu ke UKS."

"A-aku tidak—Hey! Turunkan aku, _Baka_!" Pekikmu ketika Taiga mengangkat tubuhmu ala _bridal style_.

"_Iie_. Turuti saja apa kata _Aniki_mu ini, [name]! Kau sakit dan harus beristirahat di UKS. Oke?" Taiga berjalan keluar kelas tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar kalian yang heboh akibat sikapnya yang menurut mereka sangat manis.

'_Baka_! Wajahku memerah bukan karena sakit, tapi karenamu. _Baka Aniki_!' Ujarmu dalam hati—menenggelamkan wajahmu yang kian memerah di atas dada bidang Taiga. Pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** -to be continued-**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Special thanks to<span>:**_

_**sherrysakura99 , sakazuki123 , Silvia-KI chan , Arisa Hamada , AngelaRyota , Misaki Younna , , akashi seika , AoKagaKuroLover , .5872682**_

**Terimakasih atas reviewnya!**

**Aku balas lewat PM saja ya :-)**


End file.
